Would it matter at all?
by yuukiko7
Summary: Germany left Italy for Japan and now Italy sets out to search for the Holy Roman Empire, the boy he loved so many years ago. But what will he find? And what will happen with Germany while Italy's gone? Changed the rating to M just to be safe for future ch
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so, I apologize if it sucks and I know this is short. Reviews and ideas greatly appreciated so I know whether to keep writing this or not. Hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Hetalia or any characters. This was purely for fun.**

Italy gazed at the afternoon sky, now golden mixed with pink and purple as the sun began to set. In an hour or so the stars would appear in the night sky. It had a been almost a day since the brunette had taken off from home. No one knew where he was which he preferred at the moment. Whatever he had

with the now vanished Holy Roman Empire was his first. Then came Germany, his Doitsu...or, what was his. Now, the blonde was Japan's. He didn't hold a grudge against either of them, they were simply following their hearts. Yet, for some reason he couldn't let go of what Germany and he had once been. With a sigh Italy wondered what had gone so wrong. Everything had appeared to be going so well. A tear streamed down Italy's face as he wondered what he could have done differently. Before he knew it, more tears began to escape and he was doubled over, breaking down as the memories flooded back of the words the Aryan had once spoken to him and the nights they had spent together. "_I love you Italy",_an obvious lie, Italy thought as the German's voice rang through his memory, when first told him how he had supposedly felt. How could he have been so idiotic to have believed that? Germany had always been annoyed by him, it made no sense why he had loved the younger country to begin with. "_Italy...it's best if we just end this. It's not working out. Please...promise me though, we'll still be friends, ja? And you will find someone. Someone better" _yeah, because his heart belonged to another, more sobs came as that thought pierced his heart. Germany's heart was no longer his to hold. _Well, "Doitsu"..I can find someone better, if I only knew where he was..._Italy thought bitterly as the Holy Roman Empire entered his thoughts, saddened more by the fact he found himself actually missing the boy he had promised his heart to. Suddenly, inspiration struck Italy like lightning.

Picking himself off the ground where he had fallen because of his tears, he looked up at the sky with tears still in his eyes...but hope filled him for the first time in a long time despite the sadness. Holy Rome, his first love; he must be out there somewhere. It was so long ago but his heart would know when he found him, right? He was sure that Holy Rome was still alive. News would have spread like wildfire if the country had met an untimely demise, Italy was sure of that. By now the once tiny nation was surely grown up and strong, like he had talked about while they were younger. That promise may have broken but Italy would find him...the boy he had promised to wait for, his first love. _What you're doing is spiteful _or...was it? He truly had loved Holy Rome, despite the fact they had been very young, so finding him just because Germany broke up with him wouldn't be so much about revenge as going with his first love, right? Mixed emotions or not, the young brunette would find Holy Rome, and just go from there. If those feelings from so long ago were still there, he would definitely not even second guess a chance with Holy Rome. Without a second thought or even a glance, Italy made his way through the forest and into the unknown, feeling more brave than he ever had in his life.


	2. Gotcha!

**I apologize if this is weird, I had to switch the POV so the story worked out as I imagined it. I didn't spend a lot of time editing so if it sucks I apologize xP and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue after this or just let the rest to the reader's imagination despite it's only 2 chapters but I hope you enjoy! :) **

Italy's POV:

Half a year had passed already since I began my journey and ran away from home to find Holy Rome. No new information besides the obvious had been revealed. All anyone seemed to know was that he simply disappeared and no one seemed to know what happened to him. However, the journey wasn't a complete disaster! I had learned some new recipes which I could show Romano whenever I decided to return home (eventually I knew I'd have to). Not that he would care much...he was such an asshole at times. I could imagine it now; showing Romano the recipes and him just standing there uninterested unless there was a tomato involved. Typical Romano. Even still, he was my older brother and I often wondered how he was doing. I highly doubted he was too worried about me. In fact, he'd probably be happier that I was gone so he could control all of Italy which grandpa Rome had split between the both of us. That surprisingly didn't bother me too much. I was enjoying this new sense of freedom. No one seemed to recognize me and if I happened to spot a familiar face roaming about, it wasn't that hard to disappear through crowds. My strategy seemed to be working for sticking to the big cities. No one could see me and in the rare chance they might, I could escape. So far, I had been the one to spot them first thankfully. One person in particular I was hoping to not run into whatsoever, no matter who saw who first...

Germany...a sadness still ached within me whenever I thought of him. I hadn't spoken to him, or any of the others in fact, for the whole six months, which tore me apart inside but I had eventually moved on as well as I could by now although a part of me still longed for his touch, to just see his face again. He probably didn't even care that I was gone which was understandable now that he was with Japan. There was no more reason for him to care about me anymore. However, each time I looked down at the iron cross he had once given to me, I thought of him; wondering how he was doing and if he were thinking about me at all, even if it was in the slightest. Sighing, I looked out at the ocean waves rolling over the sand, feeling the ocean breeze against my body. Currently I had made it to the shores of my own home. Funny how I had made myself invisible in the place I had been born. This mission I had embarked upon to find my first true love may have hit a dead end, but there still eagerness and motivation within me to continue. Even with my feelings as frayed as they were because of Germany, I didn't want to stop searching just yet. He was out there somewhere...I knew it. I was sure. It was the task of finding him...and then what I would do once I did.

Once again, I gazed upon the sunsets as I often did. They created some kind of tranquility for my mind which I didn't understand why but it was nice all the same. Soon the nightlife would begin and I would head back my hotel room and order pizza. Okay, not everything had changed. Home-made pizza and a stroll along the beach as the moon shone it's silver light upon the shore? My night was set! A slight smile formed upon my lips at this thought. Yeah, that sounded good. Where all of this had sprung from, I had no clue but the remnants of who I was slowly began to claw it's way out of where it had been buried deeper than even the memories I had tried to suppress. I had changed since then: physically, spiritually, and emotionally. My traveling had taken quite the effect on my physique and I wasn't as scrawny as I used to be. No, I wasn't as built as what I imagined Holy Rome would look like now or grandpa Rome but, I wasn't a 'toothpick' anymore neither. Instead of the clean shaven face I used to maintain, I now sported a patch of hair on my chin as well as cut my hair into a shorter, more choppy, spike-able style. Yes, even the trademark curl had been sacrificed as well. It was no wonder why no one recognized me. Perhaps the most important change was my personality. During one of the most rapid six months in my life, my personality had changed quite a bit. Not a complete one-eighty though. I still had the hyper voice that I always had and it's not like I was complete different person. Those six months had helped me mature a little but deep down I was still Italy...a name I hadn't used in a while. Since that day so long ago, I had begun using my real name, Feliciano. _Odd_, I thought_ since when have I missed being called Italy? Feliciano suited me. But now that I'm back home..._

Half and hour later and a whole pizza was devoured along with a glass or two of wine. For the most part, I was content, but something was bothering me. Sliding on a unbuttoned dress shirt, shorts, and a worn pair of flip-flops, I decided to go for a walk along the beach, hoping that would help ease my troubled mind.

Germany's POV:

"He doesn't want to be found Germany...we're going to give up. It's been six months. If he wants to come home, he will" France left me with the words I had been fearing to hear. Italy had gone missing for six months, and the entire search party had dwindled until now there was only me. Japan and I had broken up after realizing that all we had felt was lust. I had left the one person I truly loved for someone I liked...and now he was gone. My past had never exactly been perfect with relationships but Italy had been different. Problem was, it had taken me now to see it, to see how special he had been to me and now it was too late. The brunette had vanished like an apparition and was better at eluding than anyone had imagined, even myself who had seen him in training almost every day during World War II. If anyone knew his tactics, it should have been me. Something had changed within the Italian, that much was certain. Half a year with no sign at all, no witnesses or nothing of him...Italy had stepped up his game. Or he was very lucky. All I knew was that life without him had been nothing but hell. Italy had been the one who made existence seem worth while for once. Why had I been so blind? For the first time in a while, a tear slid down my cheek as I thought of the man who had once been my partner...my lover. Home was supposed to be a sanctuary but all I could feel were the memories surrounding the place like ghosts. No matter where I was at home, some memory of Italy remained. Suddenly, a knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. Who in the world would be here at this time? I looked at the clock...midnight? My heart dropped, that was never a good sign. Nevertheless, I headed for the door. "Romano?" I was both shocked and confused as Italy's twin brother stood outside my door.

"Si, dumbass" he seemed his usual "cheery" self.

"Well, what do you want? You're not really on the list of the top people who might come to visit me" I spat back. Unlike his brother, Romano was a prick. He really didn't seem to care about other people besides perhaps his younger brother and Spain apparently.

"It's about my brother, you pretentious potato eater-"

"Knock it off with the insults Vargas and tell me what you want" I growled.

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes "Anyway, this is just instinct...I'm not sure but...I think he may be home. Brother thing, you know? You're the only one I'm sure he'll listen to, though I'm not sure why exactly. Despite the fact you broke his heart...you still mean more to him than anything. That much I know, if I know my brother at all"

"..." no words came out of my mouth, all I could do was stare motionless for a moment. The strength of a bond between siblings was very strong, that was no mystery to me considering how close my brother Prussia and I were.

"Well...are you going to find him or not?" Romano's eyes held a hatred I never saw before, even when he first met me. I couldn't blame him honestly.

"Yes...o-of course" I was finally able to speak.

"Good, or I'd have to kick your ass" a slight smirk twitched his lips and his expression softened ever so slightly.

"...but...why? Why tell me this? Shouldn't you be the one finding him?"

"Well, I do want to find him, duh. Those potatoes have really gone to your head there mister tough guy. Weren't you listening earlier? The only person I'm positive he'll listen to is you. And I want him to come home. He's annoying, but he's my brother. Besides...you drove him away, you can make the effort to bring him back" his words were like a knife, sharp and direct. Lighting a cigarette, he looked me in the eye "and if you hurt him again, you're dealing with me"

"How are you so sure about this? How do you know he will even listen to me or not run away? And what do you mean by 'hurt him again'? Romano, I highly doubt he'll ever come back to me..." for once in my life, I was actually unsure and a tad bit nervous.

"So many questions. You're really a, how would you say it in your language, dummkopf?" the lit cigarette bobbed as he spoke, taking another drag quickly and then spoke again through the exhaled smoke "How do I know hm? Well...to put it simply...I don't"

"...you...don't...know?"

"Nope! Not at all. Good luck" with no other words, he just walked off into the night, waving for a moment as he continued on and I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'asshole' which wouldn't be that surprising. So, all I had to go on was a brother's instinct and hope that Italy might somehow be home? Well, that was comforting...

Two hours later and I was in Italy's hometown. Honestly, this was insane! How would I ever find him in this crowd? _Think...it's Italy...where in the world could he be?_ Looking around proved worthless because he could be anywhere if I knew him. _There's got to be somewhere that stands out...think! Where did he love to be most? Or talk about? It's nighttime...if he truly is home..._No answers came to me. It was his home, he could fit in anywhere and not stand out. An overwhelming sadness began to take over, this place had Italy written all over it and I missed him more than ever. All I was going off of was a brother's instinct and a prayer. When you were trying to find someone, that was no help at all. With all the noises of the nightlife surrounding me, I couldn't think; what I needed was a quiet place where few people would be. It wasn't that far to the beach from where I was and people where coming in from the sand and waves to enjoy some nightlife. Typically I didn't head there but, it seemed like a good spot for me to just sit, relax and think about where the missing boy I loved was.

For once, the idea wasn't half bad. No one was at the beach besides the usual couple walking along the beach. My fingers wrapped around the iron cross hanging from the chain around my neck as I began wondering if it's twin was in the hands of Italy. It felt like forever since that day I had given his cross to him. An ocean breeze danced around me almost as if it sensed my nostalgic mood with the way it chilled me slightly. Still, the icy feeling on my skin didn't feel half bad. _Oh Italy...where are you? _The breeze picked up a little more, tossing my hair out of it's usual tidy, slicked-back style. Normally I would have attempted to keep it from becoming untidy but tonight, I didn't care. Instead, I was content with just staring into the ocean as it's waves crashed upon the shore while thoughts of Italy swirled around in my head; the memories we shared, his voice, his smile, his scent...everything. '_Hey, check it cool Germany! Look what I did!' Italy's smiling face was so eager to show me his current project he had spent so much time working. 'Yes Italy?' something had told me it was going to be just another surrender flag but instead he had made an actual Italian dish that wasn't pasta for once. 'I love you...'_

"Doit...su?" a choked voice caught my ears and in that instant, my whole body jolted up as though I had been struck by lightning. That voice was way too familiar and seeing as how I was just thinking about him...I was certain of who it was. _He_ was the only one would call me 'Doitsu". Quicker than I thought I could I turned around to see if I was just hallucinating or not. Standing behind me with the unmistakable expression of shock mixed with 'oh shit, what did I just do?' was the boy I had been searching all over for. No wonder the other nations hadn't noticed him, he had cut his hair, grown a little on his chin and _damn_ he had been working out. Despite the change though, it was unmistakably Italy. It had been the longest six months in my life, but standing here now it didn't feel that long. He was here, finally, standing in front of me. Romano had actually been right, Italy had come home. It had seemed almost impossible against the odds that he would be here...almost a little too easy. Perhaps he hadn't changed as much as I had believed after not finding him all that time. Maybe it had been too easy, but was that important? Easy or not, all that mattered was Italy was here. Luck really was a mystery. Tears welled up in my eyes for the first time in a long time as we stood there staring at each other for the first time in what felt like an eternity, waiting for the other to make a move.

**Thanks for reading! Suggestions greatly appreciated as well :) **


	3. Torn

**Sorry for late update guys! I wanted to make this chapter really good and other issues made writing a bit difficult but here it is finally! Hope you enjoy it! And thank you so much for the reviews to those who have! They've kept me wanting to write more! More reviews or suggestions are greatly appreciated! :) **

Germany's POV:

Happiness, fear, and anxiety flooded through my veins as I took in Italy's changed yet still flawless features standing in front me, real and this time it was actually him. So many imposters had my heart leap in some frantic hope but in the end, they had only looked like him. But now, he was here, it was really him. I was still shocked by the fact he had cut his hair off and actually let some grow on his chin but it still looked good, I couldn't deny that. Then again, Italy would probably look good in almost anything he did to his appearance. Either way, he couldn't negate the fact that it was him since he had spoken the words "Doitsu".

"...Italia..." the words cracked slightly. This boy, I couldn't believe he was here. Part of me had expected to never see him again, forced to live off memories and photographs that would never do him any justice.

"...no. I c-ca...I can't" he began to walk away. Adrenaline pumped through my blood, I couldn't lose him again. Not now when I had just found him.

"Italy! Wait!" begging was something I never thought I'd do but here I was, contemplating getting on my knees to keep him here no matter what.

"Germany" his back was turned to me, the tone in his words were something I had never heard before "you were never supposed to find me again...just pretend I didn't show up tonight...I'm leaving again anyway tomorrow"

"...Feliciano, please. Hear me out, that's all I ask of you" now I knew how he felt when I was busy and he was eager to tell me something. Whatever was going through his mind, he stood there for a second, not turning around. That was okay though, he wasn't leaving which is all I prayed for.

"Ludwig. I want to, I really do but please understand why I can't. The trust, it's gone" those words cut me deeper than even those six months without seeing the face that was right in front of me. Once more he began to walk away.

"I do. Italy, please. I understand why you won't trust me but you deserve to know! You...you deserve to hear the truth..." the fear of losing him again kept rising as he stopped once again. This time, he turned to face me, but I noticed he wouldn't look into my eyes.

"...You know as well as I do that if I would stay to listen, I wouldn't leave again. Germany, I can't do that. The Holy Roman Empire...I must find him. If I stay, I'll always wonder what happened to him" he still avoided eye contact and his tone shifted to pleading...pleading to get away, to leave again as those words echoed through my head. The Holy Roman Empire...he was searching for _him_? No one had heard about nor from him in decades though. Is that really why Italy had disappeared? To find his first love?

"I'm not going to make you stay..." a slight pause hit my words as the words Italy about finding his first love hit me "...I...just want to you to know everything. To be honest with you Italy, that's the only chance I'm asking for"

"...Ludwig..." he sighed as he spoke my name, pausing every so slightly as he thought out his answer "...this better be good" Those didn't seem to be the words he wanted to say. There was something else there behind his eyes, but I didn't pry, it wasn't worth to risk destroying the fine line I was currently walking with him.

He may have been reluctant and not so happy about it but he had still chosen to stay. A sigh of relief silently escaped, the happiness of getting to talk to him neglecting that I hated feeling as though I was forcing him to stay when it was obvious he'd rather be anywhere else, still on his quest. Selfishly, there was more than just this unexpected reunion that I wanted him to stay. I may have lost him once along with my chance to be his until our time was through but just seeing him and being in his presence was like taking a breath of fresh air, as though I had stopped breathing while he was gone.

The hell that those six months had put on my emotions felt like it was fading away and I was welcoming it against my better judgment. Immediately, as I realized the delusion I was pulling myself into, I pushed those emotions plus any thoughts aside, he was only listening to what I had to say then he would leave all over again. _But what if I could make him stay? _No, that wouldn't be fair to him. I already hurt him once, there would be no way I could justify keeping him here. It was bad enough he was already here despite the obvious longing to be anywhere else.

Neither of us spoke as we walked to a nearby gelato shop, or _gelaterie_ in Italian. Typical Italy, grabbing some sort of food before he had to do something he didn't want to. A slight smile tugged on my lips as I remembered those days when we were together followed by a painful reality check to my stomach as the actuality that we were no longer together froze my blood. We split the bill dutch-style, both of us paying for what we ordered; pistachio for him, and dark chocolate for me.

"Well Doi-...Germany, what did you want to tell me?" Italy asked as he took a seat right outside on one of the tables they had, his eyes never once meeting mine. Instead, he seemed focused on what was around him, as if the breeze even held some interest.

"...well..." heat began to rise rapidly to my cheeks which were most likely a violent shade of red by now. Good thing Fel-...Italy was focused away from my face. I had never been good at displaying my emotions to begin with and now it's the only thing that was keeping my heart's desire from leaving completely.

Italy's POV:

What the hell was going through my head? The one guy I thought I didn't want to see at all had kept me here, listening to his story about what had happened since I was gone. Apparently my heart was saying something different. Seeing the disheveled blonde hair and his sapphire blue eyes, I just froze. Why I had even stopped when I saw him was a mystery to me. Just one glance, a confirmation it was him was all it had taken to freeze me to the spot.

It had felt like my body just acted upon it's own intentions rather than what I wanted it to do. This whole painful encounter could have been avoided if only my body had actually listened. In that instant when I saw him, a shock ran through my body and I just couldn't resist it. Each memory we had made together seemed to run into me like a freight train then the next thing I knew, my body walked itself towards on as though he had a magnetic force around him as though I were under a spell. Now, we were here at the local gelato shoppe, talking and each word he spoke dragging me back into his web. Could I trust anything he was telling me? Or was it all just a bunch of lies like before? I wasn't sure which to accept as the truth.

Throughout the whole conversation, my gaze would return to his momentarily but just for a few brief moments but only long enough to show I was paying attention (or a little attention, most of my attention was elsewhere within my own thoughts where he and I still lived on). After a few moments, I had to look away or I knew all too well that I would get lost inside his gaze, just wanting those arms to wrap around me like they used to. A pain wrapped itself around my heart, stinging as I was reminded that soon I would back looking for Holy Rome. This moment in time with Germany was merely temporary. Whether this was heartbreak returning as he began to fill my senses or it was something else, I couldn't comprehend what was going on inside my own thoughts. I was happy, yet a part of me was screaming.

"Italy...are you listening?" his voice called to me, breaking me out the trance I had gone into with my thoughts.

"Ve? Yeah...of course Germany. You said things didn't work out between you and Mr. Japan" I replied casually in hopes the answer would satisfy him.

"And?" damn it, of course not. I should have remembered that Germany was one to thoroughly investigate.

"...and...uhm, you've...uh...been searching for me?" smooth, real smooth.

"Besides the obvious Italy. Everyone has been looking for you" his blue eyes gazed into mine, most likely hoping to see what was going through my mind. Trying to keep my mind guarded and keep me on track, I averted my gaze back to my gelato which was nearly gone; only one more bite and it would be finished.

"You still love me then?" immediately, I wanted to smack myself. Though I knew the answer, it was the first thing running through my mind. Without thinking, I had spoken the words. The gorgeous Aryan's face across from me turned a violent shade of red as he began to blush madly.

"...I-I...I didn't say that..." stammering was not typical of the Germany I remembered.

"You didn't have to...I don't care if you tell me you don't until the end of time, but you shouldn't deny it to yourself at any cost. Anyway, Germany...I really should get going." this conversation was drawing me back to the place where I knew I wouldn't be able to leave. If I stayed any longer I knew I would come home, forgetting about the quest for Holy Rome and just fall back into Germany's arms once more. No, I couldn't run that risk. Somehow with my body fighting my mind, I got up to walk away from the one man I just wanted to run to.

"Wait...please...don't...d-don't leave..." he begged. Tightly, I closed my eyes to fight off his voice but the pleading tone haunted me. Never had I heard him beg before, it was not something I was sure I would be able to resist for long.

"...goodbye Germany..." tears began to form in my eyes. Whatever effect this man had on me, it was worse than an addiction. Leaving him, just sitting there, was tearing me apart. Then suddenly, without warning, my hand was entwined in a grip that was all too familiar in it's touch.

"Italy, I know you don't want to stay and I know how desperate I seem and sound but...please...please come back home..."


	4. Together

**Last chapter! I apologize for the late response, so much has been happening. But yes, this is the last chapter. I know it's very very very short, sweet and to the point (maybe a bit rushed) but I hope you enjoy :) The story just wasn't coming along as well as it was in my head so I'm ending it before it's butchered even more haha. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll be writing more as soon as I can! **

Italy's POV:

"Italy, I know you don't want to stay and I know how desperate I seem and sound but...please...please come back home..." those words echoed through my head. His voice was alluring in it's own way. All the while my heart was begging to just run into his arms.

"I...I can't Germany" I turned to face him "do you realize how much you've changed my life? How much you hurt me?"

"...It-" pain filled the broken words.

"I'm sorry Ludwig..." with a sigh, my hand caressed his cheek "I love you, I really do. But Germany...there's no way I can continue this way when you obviously don't feel the same"

"...Don't feel the same?" his eyes narrowed now "you think I've spent these past six months looking for you just for the hell of it?"

"Well it certainly wasn't for love!" you know those times when you say something you wish you could regret? Yeah, that was one of those.

"You...'wasn't for love'? Italy! If you're really that much of an air-headed wop then maybe it's me who should be questioning our love" whether it was hurt or anger, I wasn't sure but all I could was stand there stunned.

"...yo-"

"No! Italy, let me tell you something for once. Okay? I know I'm cold and you definitely deserve better. But you obviously don't seem to know how much I love you. It took me until now to realize just how much but yes Italy! I. Love. You! Do you need any more proof?" his breathing came in pants now after having wasting his oxygen spatting out those words at me.

"..." I was at a loss for words. Yes, so much of me wanted nothing more than to believe him. But he had left me for Japan, I couldn't forget that.

"Say something...please" a softer tone took his words now. Okay, he had been upset then, if he were angry, he'd be more bitter.

"...what do you _want _me to say Germany? You already know I still love you. It was you I was searching for this whole time...wasn't it? _You _were once the Holy Roman Empire, weren't you?" whatever his reaction was, I didn't see it.

"...I don't remember Italy. I could have been, I just don't know. My memory has been fuzzy of any of my childhood. It's almost as if I started living when I was a teenager. Those are the earliest I can remember. When I see you though...I feel like I've known you longer" then, he smiled. One of the few times I've seen him smile and that broke my will, because just seeing that smile, I knew it was him.

"Germany!" my body flew into his, I sobbed into his chest.

"Ja, Italy?" he was unsure, that much I could tell. Even a half a year later, Germany still wasn't much for hugging...some things never changed. Then he noticed my sobs "Italy? Why are you crying?"

"It was you. All those years ago..."

"Italy...what the hell are you talking about?" clueless as always, I chuckled in amusement.

Germany's POV:

Italy was talking absolute nonsense now. I didn't understand. 'It was you'? How could ever know for certain it was I who was the Holy Roman Empire?

"Nothing" looking down, I saw the tears in his eyes yet he was smiling. Heat began to spread across my cheeks as I stared into his eyes...

"No worries, I think I get it" I chuckled myself, wrapping my arms around him tighter.

"Why did you ever leave me though? Germany...I can't stay unless I really know..." alarm shot through me, this was unexpected, but I understood. He deserved answers.

"Because I was stupid Italia...my emotions got the best of me. Besides, you really do deserve better but you keep coming back, don't you?" my lips met his forehead.

"Because I love you" four words, so short but they meant more to me than possibly anything else I've heard in my life.

"...I love you too. So now, why are you crying?" though the tears made no difference in his appearance nor did I mind it, I hated seeing him down.

"I'm happy. That's why...yeah, this is a major risk but somehow I know I can trust you. Yeah, you made a mistake but...we all do. I think we're ready now though, don't you?" this boy, he never gave up. His spirit was one of a kind.

"...I'm not sure...I...I've never been good with this kind of stuff" not the best thing to say but it was the truth, I wasn't.

"Yeah, I know" he winked at me, grinning slightly. I couldn't help but smile. Not because he was staying but, to know he was okay, safe, and seemingly happy. Without warning, he nestled his head into my chest "do you have any idea how much I've thought about you?"

"If you thought about me as much as I did for you, then yes. Each and every day I wondered about you, how you were doing...wondering if I'd see your face again" emotions were never my strong point in expressing to people but tonight it seemed to just flow.

"Wow, you actually..." amusement flooded him, I could just feel it.

"Ja, ja" both of us chuckled.

"Hey...Doitsu?" he questioned innocently.

"Yeah?"

"...uhm...promise you won't get mad?" something was making him anxious.

"About what, my little Italia?" I smiled down at him. Suddenly, before I knew it, our lips met. Shock flooded but soon the electricity of the kiss began to melt that slowly away and I kissed back. The kiss felt shorter than it actually was, over all too soon.

"Wow...well...that was unexpected but I couldn't be mad at that, silly" I looked at him, he was a mix of emotions.

"Good, because I don't think there's much of a reason for me to leave anymore" he smiled.

"Wait...don't you have someone to find?" confusion ran through me. I just realized that Italy never intended on staying. Yet, his words now were speaking different...was he actually going to stay?

"Well...I already found him" he giggled and grabbed my hand, "lets go home Germany. It's been a long time since I've stayed somewhere for one night" Together we walked, smiling to ourselves. Things had fallen back into place but this time, I wasn't leaving him. No, he was certainly too good of a person, maybe even for me, but so long as he wanted to say, I was glad to have to have him.

**Again! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) I'll be writing more soon. Look on my profile soon for a list of couples that are my personal favs in case you're interested(I'm always open to new couples as well!)! Suggestions for any other stories? I'll do my best! ^^**


End file.
